


Testing The Waters

by ForgottenChesire



Category: NCIS
Genre: De-Aged Anthony DiNozzo, De-Aged Jethro Gibbs, De-Aged Jimmy Palmer, De-Aged Timothy McGee, De-Aged Ziva David, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-05-17 08:03:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5860759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForgottenChesire/pseuds/ForgottenChesire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble collection of our favorite Navy Crime Investigators. Some will be fluffy, some won't be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Home

Jimmy doesn’t cry as he is lead out of his temporary Foster Home and loaded into another car, he is headed to his final home with a family that isn’t his. The tears won’t do him any good. There isn’t a mommy to kiss his face, no daddy to make him laugh and no brother to beat up those who made him cry. They are gone because of a bad man. A bad man that he saw but can’t describe because the words get stuck in his throat every time he tries. The bad man had saw him, had started coming toward him but something scared the bad man off. He hates how the grown-ups look at him when he can’t talk so he just stops and his throat relaxes so that it doesn’t hurt. The officer holding his hand and buckling him up is nice. He doesn’t treat Jimmy like he is stupid, tells him that they will get the bad man. Jimmy tries to believe him, he does but it is hard.

The house they pull up to is large, to his child mind it is even bigger than the apartment building, not just the apartment he lived in. The officer, Fornell he thinks is the name he was given, gets out and opens the door for Jimmy. They are met by a short man and a tall teenager. The man smiles at Jimmy and Jimmy tries to smile back because he mommy told him to always be polite.

“Gerald be a dear and show Jimmy to his room, I need to speak to Tobias,” the man has an accent, Jimmy likes accents but the officer doesn’t seem too amused with the man’s use of his name.

“Sure,” the teenager, Gerald, has a soft voice, a kind voice as he holds out his hand. Jimmy timidly takes his, part of his mind notes that Gerald’s skin color is darker than his own. There was a couple who lived in the apartment across from his that had the same skin tone… though they had an accent, they thought he was cute when he tried to copy them. They were nice and would sometimes watch him when his parents were busy. Despite the niceness of the house he doesn’t want to be here. He doesn’t want to listen to Gerald talk about how he will get used to the layout or that they spent forever making sure Jimmy’s room was perfect. He doesn’t want a new room, he wants his old room. But what Jimmy wants he can’t have.

When Gerald leaves him to unpack Jimmy just drops the small bag he has held onto since breakfast at the other house. The officer will bring in his other bag so he doesn’t feel guilty about grabbing the blanket and crawling into the closet. Normally he doesn’t like small places, they make it hard for him to breath and he gets panicky but closets are closets so it is familiar. Jimmy doesn’t know how long he stays in the closet before he falls asleep but when he wakes he is in the bed.


	2. Suddenly Small

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What starts out as a simple case suddenly turns complicated. Gibbs is turned into a teenager and his team plus Jimmy into children

There are days when Gibbs wonders if maybe his age is finally becoming too great to successfully lead his team一 not often and never for too long一 and today is one of those days. Pain radiates from his body like he has been hit multiple times by a fast moving vehicle. He sits up and tries to get his bearing. They were called out to a double murder, possible murder-suicide of a young petty officer and another young man. The police had already checked the scene to make sure there were no lingerers and had left them to do their job. And while they had all heard a low hum they thought it was the very old computer sitting in the front room not the crockpot like contraption on the table. Which, if Gibbs remembered right exploded when McGee got too close to it.

That has him on his feet and looking for the youngest member of his team. He doesn’t spot McGee quickly, he does but the bundle of clothing that is moving doesn’t register as Tim until a small head pops up. Gibbs swallows as he takes in the large green eyes and sandy hair. Two steps behind the small child are two other piles of clothing and there is another one beside the body of the petty officer.

“Ibbs?” the little boy speaks, lower lip quivering and green eyes filling with tears. There is a bruise forming on his chest and scratches all along the left of his face.

“Tim?”

“Urts!”

And with the little boy Gibbs has no doubt is Timothy McGee starts to cry. Gibbs walks up to him and with a practiced motion that hasn’t been used in years picks him up and settles him on his hip.

“DiNozzo! David! Palmer,” he calls out and the three piles of clothing movies. Palmer looks to be the same small age as Tim一 maybe three to four一 while Tony and Ziva appear to be eight at the oldest.

“Wow Boss, you look…”

“Younger,” Ziva finished Tony’s sentence when the other stops. Gibbs ignores that for the time being, looking them over. Tony has a small scratch on his cheek, Ziva has a bruise on her arm and Jimmy’s glasses appear to be broken but otherwise he looks fine. With that taken care of Gibbs scans the room for Ducky, the good doctor had volunteered to fetch something out of the truck and hadn’t been in the room when the device went off. However, that doesn’t explain why he isn’t here now.

“Good heavens gentlemen. If it had been a bomb I doubt the house would be in such good condition! I am wearing a medical mask that should keep out most airborne toxins, you are not. Let me check on them!”

There he is. Gibbs isn’t sure how much time has passed but just hearing his friend’s voice helps. The others have crowded around him, Jimmy is holding on to his pant leg.

“Oh my! What happened here!?!”

“Don’t know Duck but I would love to find out.”


	3. Somethings Not Right

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this might have potential.

Panting breaths are barely  heard over the ambient sound of the sleeping city. Lights are off and the light illuminating the room is the tossed carelessly onto the bed. Clothes are strewn all around and curled into the corner of the room is a young man. His loyal dog is in his lap and it is his worried panting breathes that is being heard. Tim leans his head on his dog, trying to calm his racing mind.  _ It _ had happened again. A nightmare. Or at least he hopes that it is just a nightmare. It has to be a nightmare. There is no way what happened in that  _ dream _ is real. Werewolves aren’t real. Monsters and beasts exist in books.

 

“It’s not real,” he breathes out. His stomach aches and he runs a hand over it. It’s smooth, surely that is a sign that the horrid dream was just that. Jet whines, butting his head against his human.

 

“It was just a dream.”

 

And yet even with those words, he can’t shake the image of a silver furred wolf howling as it stood over him, muzzle red with blood. Of the screams of a woman in the background and two fuzzy faces. He can’t shake the phantom pain and the overriding fear. His fingers curl in the soft fur of Jet and he sucks in a deep breath. The psychiatrist said it had something to do with his accident. An accident he can’t remember, an accident that left him alone in the hospital with no one by his side. The doctors said that people came in to visit him but after he woke they didn’t come again.

 

“Come on Jet, if I can’t sleep might as well start the day.”

 

Jet jumps off his lap and they start their day. After breakfast, the two go on a run after that he showers. There is still some time before he has to head to work so he sits down at his typewriter and tries to get some work done on his newest story. Something tickles the back of his mind as he looks at the characters, the names are familiar in a way that screams more than just being people he made up. His alarm goes off and he makes sure Jet has enough water before heading off to Norfolk. That feels wrong, so wrong and yet no tells him he’s wrong when he sits in his chair.  Everything feels off. In fact, the only thing that feels right is his dog. 


	4. Mixing of Magic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is another Supernatural type AU that is completely different than the one from the chapter before it. I just really like fantasy, ie magic, stuff. Hope you enjoy!

The dinner is a small thing that many people tend to overlook. The decor is what many would call retro with its red booths and checkered floors and fifties music playing on the stereo. Jimmy loves it. The fact that only a certain few ever come into it make it even better. He can relax here without fear or worry. The stiffness that comes with working with humans slides off his shoulders and he grins at the waiter who comes up to him. Charlie is the only human that works here, his parents are the owners and that comes with certain perks even if magical ability skipped over him.

 

“Jimmy! You’re back, we missed you last week,” Charlie says with a grin as he lays the menu down. Going through the motions, they both know that he’s never changed his order in the five years that he has been visiting.

 

“Rough case,” Jimmy explains, ignoring the sympathetic look he receives. Being a Medical Examiner, even if it’s just as an assistant,  while being a Necromancer with the ability to talk to the dead isn’t always the best thing. Especially when most of your coworkers only know about the being able to talk to the dead part. The fact that he doesn’t have to list the official title of the magic he uses is a blessing. They chat for a bit before Charlie leaves to place his order and get his drink.

 

_ The Bubbling Mixer _ is a dinner that is a safe haven for all those who don’t strictly meet the nation's definition of human. Be it because you can use magic or maybe you’re unlucky enough to be labeled Supernatural you are welcome in these walls. Any and all grudges are put aside for good food and safety. Above  _ Mixer _ is a bespelled bunch of apartments that allow a large number of people to live there. Jimmy had been one to live there. The apartment was small, more of a studio since it was just him but it kept people who didn’t like the fact that he could ‘bring back the dead’ from finding him. People who didn’t realize that necromancy wasn’t just raising corpses to rule the world. It was, at least to Jimmy, a way to learn more once the person had passed. To learn without a person being in pain about the disease that had killed them. It is about being able to coax spirits back so that their killers can be found or last goodbyes could be said. 

 

The bell above the door jingles, and Jimmy looks up on reflex. The whole world freezes as he stares at the person stepping into  _ Mixer _ . Timothy McGee. He had thought that he was the only “special” person working for the NCIS team. Tim looks just as surprised to see Jimmy as Jimmy is to see Tim. The blond agent slowly moves until he is next to Jimmy’s table.

 

“Hey,” Tim starts. It’s almost like he’s nervous like he’s expecting Jimmy to tell him to leave. And, oh god, that thought flits around in his mind a bit before Jimmy dismisses it.

 

“You can sit if you want,” Jimmy motions to the other seat. Charlie may be a bit put out that he can’t sit there on his break but it’s better than Tim standing there awkwardly.

 

“Is this your first time here?” he asks once Tim is sitting down.

 

“That obvious?”

 

Yeah, yeah it was. Tim kept glancing at the patrons that no longer had on their glamor spells. Patrons with horns or wings or tentacles, eating in peace in their own skin instead of the skin that society demanded they wear. Thankfully he looks more in awe than anything else. 

 

“You have company!” Charlie sounds shocked as he places the sandwich that Jimmy fell in love with the first time he had it down. Tim, on the other hand, looks shocked at the sight of Charlie. And considering how everyone in  _ Mixer _ has a tell for what the are, extra appendages, glowing auras, and the like it’s no surprise. Charlie is very plain looking compared to everyone else. Red hair, green eyes, nothing special hovering around or about him. Which is something, as the one time that Jimmy had met Charlie’s sister he could barely see her through the light spell she had cast on her constantly.

 

“Charlie, this is Tim he works with me. Tim, this is Charlie his parents own  _ Mixer _ .”

 

“Pleasure to finally meet one of Jimmy’s friends. Slight shame it isn’t that-”

 

“He needs a menu Charlie please,” Jimmy cuts the man off hoping his face isn’t flaming. Tim gives him a look that says that line of conversation isn’t over.

 

It’s strange but not unpleasant eating with Tim. He has someone to talk to, someone that he doesn’t have to watch what he says. Learning that Tim is one of the few, and new, breed of Witches- or Warlocks or Magicians or one of the many, many, contrived variations of the word- shouldn’t be as big as a surprise as it is. Technomancer. Many of the older Witches scoff at the word but Jimmy, Jimmy knows that anything is possible. And Tim does have a way with computers that is magical.

 

“Does Gibbs know?” Jimmy asks. Tim shakes his head.

 

“It’s not classified as a dangerous magic and I’m not strong enough to even be on the Registration.”

 

The unsaid ‘I don’t want the old Hunter’s gaze on me’ is loud in the room. Jethro Gibbs is a man that anyone of his men and women would die for but those who wind up on the Registration will always have a slight fear of him. Hunters are the policemen of their world. Their actions are rarely questioned when it comes to putting down a ‘rogue’ supernatural. Not that Gibbs would ever abuse that power but fear is hardly a logical thing. It doesn’t help that Gibbs is teaching DiNozzo the tricks of the trade. 

 

They say their goodbyes after paying for their meals and go their separate ways. Neither of them will speak of this at work unless they have to arrange meeting at a different time. With a skip in his step at the fact that he had what his mother called a friend-date, Jimmy heads home.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing for this fandom. What do you think?


End file.
